


sunbathing

by depressedpetra



Category: Born From Death
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, fluff no plot, tooth rotting fluff that'd give you diabetes almost immediately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedpetra/pseuds/depressedpetra
Summary: Under the sunlight, she could see all of him. All his insecurities, and imperfections. His good parts too, he was exposed to him, as she was to him under the heated beam of sunlight. Bathing in the sun, they are exposed to each other, always.





	sunbathing

As soon as Nirmala woke up, a big grin stretched upon her face.

Petra was doused in sun beams shining through his apartment window, the hand he held was bursting with heat and energy as he crept closer, yawning. She giggled as he peeked an eye open up at her.

"What are you giggling at, brat?" he smirked, as he stretched his arms. Nirmala yawned and sat up as she curled a finger around his hair. "You're so cute when you're sleepy, and not rude at all." she chimed. He blinked up and watched her hazy eyes slowly open and close. 

"Sleepy girl, go back to bed."

"Never!" she giggled.

"Hm? Oh yeah?" Petra tackled her, his eyes were no longer hazy with sleep on his mind, but only with humor as his eyes shun with love. He began to tickle under her arms and her neck. Giggles and laughter began to fill up the apartment room as their legs intertwined.

"I...am...not...ticklish..." Nirmala said in between breaths.

"Yeah, sure, and I wasn't in the hospital a few weeks ago, now, come back here and lay beside me." Though their legs were intertwined, Nirmala was hanging from the other side of the bed. She felt a jolt in her arm as Petra grabbed her arms and pulled her up so she was sitting in his lap.

"You're so mean," she frowned as she laid her head against his chest. As soon as she was starting to get comfortable, Petra lifted her up, and into his arms as he carried her out of the bedroom. "Petra? What's wrong?"

"I'm getting you away from the bed before you get a sunburn."

"Yeah but it's not directly a hit!"

Petra looked at the blanket on the couch, he smiled. He wrapped Nirmala up in the blanket on the couch as he turned on the television. Nirmala lived in her own apartment, but she enjoyed his company and affection more than she thought she would.

Ever since her training with him at the D.E.A.D, she developed feelings for him that she had never expected, she fell in love with him, the mean guy who only 'cared about himself', but seemed much sweeter than she thought.

In a flash, Petra was right next to her, cradling the bundle that she was. "You little rascal," he grinned sharply as he turned on the television. "I'm not a rascal!" she giggled as he slowly unwrapped her from the bundle. "But you're my rascal."

He removed the hood from her head of the blanket and gently ruffled her hair. "You're such a brat." She cried out, "Noo!~ My hair is messy!" the hood revealed a messy bun that sat upon her head. Petra let out a burst of laughter, it was a messy bun that was done sloppily, and she was clad in pink and white polka dot pajamas. 

"Don't laugh at me," Nirmala whined, embarrassed. She yanked the hood from his fingers and covered her head up again. He laughed for a bit and then realized she wasn't laughing along with him. It was oddly quiet while the television ran its mouth, but she still seemed upset.

"Hey," he paused. "I'm sorry if I made you upset about your messy hair..." She was surprised. He rarely if never apologized. Nirmala took a deep breath and looked up at him, he made eye contact with her and was completely serious. 

"Don't worry, I was just kidding!" she stuck her tongue out as she stared into his thunder gray eyes. "Why you..."

Petra pinched his girlfriend's cheek and growled. "You made me think I actually hurt you!" the tinge of her cheeks turned pink and flashed red and he let go of her skin as he scoffed.

"Petra."

"What?"

"I love you."

Suddenly, she pulled him by his sweater and pulled him into a deep kiss. He wasn't 'mad' at her anymore.


End file.
